Toughest Challenges Yet
by emeraldeyesfilledwithfear
Summary: Densi one-shots from Tumblr or just come to my mind.
1. Chapter 1

Shots rang throughout the building.

_This was it._

Kensi and Deeks were crouched behind a metal shipping box, bullets flew above them and ricocheted off the wall.

"I'm out!" Deeks shouted over the gunfire, they've been stuck for the last five minutes.

Kensi scooted over closer to Deeks, "Me too." Her voice was between a whisper and a sigh.

"Sam and Callen are five minutes out." Deeks stated.

"I give it a minute before the realize we aren't firing back, they'll come over here and-" She didn't trust herself to finish the sentence.

Deeks nodded, he knew she was right.

The pair leaned their backs against the cool metal of the shipping box.

Kensi grabbed one of Deeks' hands that rested on the floor, interlacing their fingers.

Deeks chuckled, "I didn't think you would give up this easy."

"The odds aren't in our favor. Two of us, six of them. They have machine guns, we have nothing left." Kensi sighed, saying it outloud made everything so much more real.

She actually shuddered and scooted as close to Deeks as she could.

Deeks pressed a kiss to her forehead, "These last few months have been the best of my life."

Kensi smiled, "Me too."

The gun fire stopped.

"Kens, I really don't think we're getting out of this one. I just want you to know that I-"

"Deeks. Shut up. I don't want you to say that just because we're getting ready to die. That's not how it works."

"Kensi." Deeks begged.

"I know, okay? It's mutual." Kensi rushed out before planting a soft kiss on Deeks' lips.

"I know." She reminded him.

Throughout the building it was silent.

"Wow, dying was fast. Less painful then I imagined." Deeks joked.

Kensi glared at him, before more gunfire broke out.

"KENSI! DEEKS! STAY DOWN!" Sam yelled.

Kensi and Deeks shared a bright smile at the sound of the Navy Seals voice.

Their lips came up to meet one another.

Not even a minute later the storage building was quiet again.

"You guys good?" Callen called, while disarming the men that lay on the floor.

There was no response.

"Kensi? Deeks?" Sam yelled, walking over to the storage bin that the partners were hiding behind.

"OH MY GOD. YOU GOT TO BE KIDDiNG ME." Sam shouted.

"Wha-" Callen asked, but he had his eyes on the answer.

Kensi was laid out on top of Deeks, hungrily kissing his lips.

Deeks' back was to the floor, his hands ran up and down Kensi's sides.

"Hey guys? Sorry to interrupt." Callen snorted sarcastically.

Kensi jumped up off of Deeks, "Sorry." She mumbled, wiping her lips and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not." Deeks grunted standing up. "We almost died, and danger makes Kensi excited. So.."

Kensi elbowed him in the gut. "You're a pig."

"Enough you two. Let's go back to the boatshed and finish this case." Sam concluded, leading the way out of the building.

Kensi and Deeks hang back a few strides behind the older partners.

Deeks flung an arm around Kensi's shoulders, she leaned into his side.

"I'm glad we didn't die." Kensi mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Me too Sugarbear." Deeks smiled.

When the got outside Deeks leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Dying or not. I still love you."

Kensi's heart went into her throat, she stopped walking and turned so she was facing him.

Deeks' eyebrows srunched up, "What?"

Kensi leaned up and kissed him softly, his face in her hands.

"Dying or not, I still love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm debating on whether or not to make this multichapter, it has been requested and I want to let that "anon" know that I'm honestly thinking about it (:**

* * *

"It's so hot." Kensi moaned into Deeks' shirtless chest.

"I know Kens... so why don't you get off of me?" Deeks sighed.

It was just another Los Angeles heatwave. This one was more extreme than the others, thermostat read 103' degrees.

The small couch in the Deeks' resident was occupied by a very annoyed Deeks, a very pregnant Kensi, and a very hot Monty.

"Cause you're comfy." Kensi smiled, running her hand over her bare swollen belly.

"Let's go to the beach." Deeks offered.

Kensi shook her head standing up from the couch. "Why so I can sit on the sand and watch you and Monty enjoy the cool water?"

Monty's head shot up from the far end of the couch, he let his tongue out and started panting.

"Awh Kens, how could you say no to a face like that?" Deeks pouted, doing his best impression of Monty's face.

"By doing this. _No._" Kensi stretched, waddling over to the kitchen.

Deeks just sat in awe, looking Kensi up and down.

She was hot, even hotter because she was eight months pregnant with _twins_, and still looked that good.

Kensi wore running shorts and a sports bra, she complained that "It's all the could fit in." but Deeks certainly doesn't mind.

Monty's wet nose nudging into his stomach brought him back into reality.

Deeks petted Monty's head, scratching behind his ear. "Sorry boy, Momma said no."

"Uh-uh-uh don't blame it on me." Kensi reasoned sitting on the opposite side of Monty.

"It's your daddy's fault. He got me pregnant just in time so I could suffer lugging two kids around in one of the worst heat waves we've ever had." Kensi said leaning back on the couch, petting Monty's back.

Monty looked back and forth between his parents, then he laid his head on what was left of Kensi's lap.

"Awh that's my boy." Kensi murmured, giving Monty a good scratch.

"Really Monty? You were my dog first." Deeks said. He wasn't surprised though, Monty always liked Kensi better.

"What's yours is mine sweetheart." Kensi mocked.

Monty licked Kensi's belly.

"I don't know if I find this creepy or cute?" Kensi sighed.

Deeks observed the dog's licks on Kensi's stomach. "Ehh I'm going to go with cute."


	3. Chapter 3

**detective-deeks asked:**

**Prompt: "Kens... is that a bridal gown? Why do you own one?"**

* * *

Kensi's head whipped around, "I told you I'd do the closet!"

Deeks faced his palms up in surrender, "I needed more boxes so I looked in there."

"There's some in the kitchen, just get out." Kensi mumbled, her face a deep red.

"Was it for yours' and Jack-"

"Yeah it was, okay? Now let's just finish packing." Kensi busied herself with other little things, and yet Deeks still stood there watching her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Kensi turned around to face him.

"Why'd you keep it?"

She shook her head and laughed, "I thought he was going to come back. It was stupid, but I was young and in love. After I got home from Afghanistan I was going to trash it, but I forgot I guess."

Deeks nodded, "How do you feel about trashing it now?"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"You need to get a new one anyway." He winked wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kensi cocked her head to the side, "Hopefully my last."

"Definitely your last."


	4. Chapter 4

**Anon- Prompt: Kensi and Deeks having a baby - like, she's actually in labor - and things are difficult...**

_I have never been in labor or gave birth so sorry if anything is incorrect. This was kind of weird to write, but I tried!_

* * *

"Deeks, we're not going to make it." Kensi groaned as another contraction rippled through her.

"Yes we are Kens. Damn L.A traffic." Deeks exclaimed nervously, slamming the horn another three times.

He looks from the road to his partner, she's pushed back against the seat, her eyes shut tight. One had squeezing the door handle and the other wrapped under her stomach.

"I'm serious. We need to pull over.. now." Kensi gritted through her teeth.

Deeks studied her face for a few moments, "Okay."

The expecting father turned the car off when getting over to the side of the freeway.

"What do you need me to do?" Deeks asked trying to calm himself.

"H-Help me lay down in the back seat, guess Daddy is playing doctor today."

"You can't be ser-"

"DEEKS GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME INTO THE BACK." Kensi shouted, her face was a shade of bright red and covered in sweat.

Without thinking, Deeks hopped out of the car rushing to the opposite side.

"Easy Kens." he murmured helping her out of the car.

Once her feet hit the ground another contraction hit, she clinged on to Deeks like a life line.

"I gotcha, breathe in and out- just like that, you're doing good."

"I've been stabbed, shot, punched, and I think this is the winner for the worst pain." Kensi said trying to catch her breath.

The brunette laid down in the back of the car, putting both of her feet on a back of a head rest, she rested on her elbows.

Deeks lifted up the end of her dress and cringed, "This is going to put a damper on sexy times."

"Deeks.." Kensi whimpered, her eyes filled with fear and pooling with tears.

"Hey no, no, no. Don't worry Kens, this is going to be good, alright?" Kensi nodded.

"Okay," Deeks took a deep breath for himself, "Next contraction push."

Kensi nodded and pushed seconds later.

"How long are you supposed to push? Do you count in Mississippi's?" Deeks babbled.

She fell back against the seats until another surge came over her.

Kensi groaned, "I'm going to kill you."

"Yeah, yeah Fern. Keep going! I can see… I think it's the head?" Deeks said confused.

"You think!?" Her head shot up.

"Babe I'm saying this in the nicest way I can think of. It's kind of a mess down here, and I don't know the difference between-"

Before he could finish Kensi pushed again, this one had to be the worst, her groan turned into a shirek.

"There's the head Kens! You're doing great!"

Kensi used all of her strength she had left.

It was almost as if the world went silent, no cars honking, no angry drivers yelling out there window, it was just them in the back seat of their car.

A small cry rang out.

Deeks emerged from under her dress with the biggest smile on his face.

Kensi could feel the tears pouring down her face when Deeks set the little boy, their little boy, on her chest.

"Well.. I could think of easier ways to have a baby." Deeks smiled kissing her forehead, staring down at his son.

"Yeah, but when have we ever done anything the easy way?"


End file.
